pkfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pikmin: The Bulblaxian War
Pikmin: The Bulblaxian War is a new Pikmin game being created by AlmightyCreeperLord. It features a new exploration system, as well as several new enemies, bosses, and pikmin. The point of the game is to mainly collect treasure, as well as achieving certain goals. NOTICE: For anyone who would like to help make models and what not for this game (and is better than me at making models), please mention it on my talk page. Story Present The President was walking around Hocotate one day, when he noticed that there was a new, large mansion for sale. Being greedy as always, he calls Olimar and Louie over, and tells them they need to return to the Pikmin Planet so they can get more treasure to sell so the President can buy the mansion. He mentions that there will be pay for Olimar and Louie, too. He shows them a new, gray ship that looks similar to their old ship, except it has three cockpits and is much larger, known only as the Ship 3.0. They then blast off for the Pikmin Planet... 6 Months ago Forest Navel At the old landing site, there is what appears to be construction going on. There is also a Man-at-Legs nearby, resting. Inside the structure are various creatures that Olimar has faced. In the front is a green Bulborb with whiskers that resemble a moustache, named General Bulben. He starts speaking. "Alright, as we all know, some mysterious folks have come and started to lead the Pikmin against us. We must band together in order to defeat them!" This speech is met with thunderous applause, and then General Bulben moves toward a fairly small Arachnorb. "Larry Long Legs, get the Man-at-Cannons in place! If we get them by surprise, they'll never see us coming!" Present Day Olimar's ship arrives near the Pikmin Planet, and they start to enter the atmosphere. They start looking for a place to land in the forest, when they notice some strange things rising above a small clearing. Suddenly, they are under fire from the strange, metallic spheres that they see. Olimar starts using evasive action, but one shot hits the hull, separating the hull with the research pod. The ship starts to go down, and crashes in a nearby clearing... After Curious Cove After Olimar secures the Central Mosaic from Curious Cove, the enemy sends a Burrowing Snagret to attack Olimar and co.'s base. This fails, and the pathway to The Valley of Regret is opened up. More Story (This part may have some missing or undecided parts that will be determined when the plot is finalized) After defeating General Brandonhog, Olimar and co. have to travel through several areas to get more pieces of the map, which eventually reveals where Enemy Territory is located. They have to go through the Forest of Symbiosis, which is actually the Awakening Wood from Pikmin 2; however, this time, the Council of Eight has set up the area as a manufacturing zone, with plenty of machinery among nature; plenty of acid is present as well, but fortunately, Green Pikmin are present here. As they travel through various areas, they find the remains of what looked like an ancient civilization - especially at the Sorrowful Sands and the Vengeful Volcano; it appears that there used to be some type of Pikmin civilization. After they defeat General Handiblake in the Desperate Woods, they finally gain access to Cannon Clearing, which contains the Man-at-Cannons that shot them down in the first place. After disabling all four cannons, they fight General Larry Long Legs at the Arachnorb Assembly, a factory where several Man-at-Legs and Man-at-Cannons are being constructed. They then retrieve the final piece of the map, that shows one more location - the Forest Navel; except now, it is Enemy Territory. Initially, access to the Forest Navel is impossible from the sky, due to heavy protective artillery inside the crater. Olimar, Louie, and the President must venture through Crater Entry to get to the bottom of the crater safely. After disabling the artillery, they eventually work their way up to the Council of Eight's Chambers, where, after fighting their way through, they get ready to face General Bulben. But in this deep chamber, they find that their is some sinister contraption in the room. Having recalled similar contraptions in various areas, Olimar starts to worry. Suddenly, a portal opens up, and a Wraith like monster comes out and attacks! After defeating the monster, General Bulben is nowhere to be seen, and the enemy has been defeated. Of course, the President still wants more money, so a new area, Perpetual Plain, is unlocked. A special dungeon can be accessed from Enemy Territory after defeating all the special Wraith monsters at the previously mentioned sinister machines, and retrieving parts from them. The parts can be assembled to access the Wraith Dimension, which provides extra challenges. After all the treasures in the current areas are collected, Olimar will receive a signal from an area just beyond some nearby mountains, the Lost Labyrinth. Upon arriving in this seemingly barren land, he finds that the landscape is constantly changing; the area appears to be part of a very large machine. After searching through the area, they finally reach what appears to be a camp for some type of Pikmin - Clockwork Pikmin! When the group arrives, they are shocked to find that these Pikmin can speak! The Clockwork Pikmin tell them of a time when Pikmin had large empires. They existed up until a point not too long before Olimar arrived on the planet. However, the Pikmin had an enemy, the mysterious and evil Shadow Lord. One by one, the Pikmin empires fell, until only the Clockwork Empire remained. The Shadow Lord created some horrible monster, but it took so much energy that it sealed the Shadow Lord away. This monster attacked the Clockwork Empire, and nearly destroyed it. It took the Clockwork Archives, a database full of knowledge about Pikmin culture and knowledge, and left to one of the darkest depths of the planet - the Grandis Dominus Provoco Specus, (which is "Grandmaster Challenge Cavern" in Latin). After unlocking the way to this cave, the team delves into the deep pit, where they eventually face this horrible monster (yet unnamed). After returning to the surface, Olimar bids farewell to the Pikmin, and leaves once again, and now the Pikmin start to rebuild their empires... Areas There are several areas, almost all of them connected by Base Camp. Base Camp *Curious Cove *??? *??? *??? The Valley of Regret *The Temple of Ice *Complex Chute *Blowhog Base *Underground River The Forest of Symbiosis *Straykos Den *Mechanical Wasteworks *Acid Access *Honeywisp HQ *Corrupted Chasm *Hallowed Hole The Vengeful Volcano *Spiderwort Grotto *Crystal Crevice *??? *??? The Sorrowful Sands *Assaulted Fortress + more caves The Lake of Memories The Desperate Woods *Handiblax Hold + more caves Cannon Clearing *??? *??? *??? *??? *Arachnorb Assembly Enemy Territory *Crater Entry *The Council of Eight's Chambers *Wraith Dimension + more caves Perpetual Plain *Bulborb Catacombs *Wither Fortress *Iron Isle *Mushroom Clearing *Endgame Island Lost Labyrinth *Clockwork Cavern *Mournful Maze *Grandis Dominus Provoco Specus (Caves will be added as they are decided) (As you can tell, there are a lot of caves) Pikmin All Pikmin from Pikmin 2 are in this game, as well as several new types. Each has its own onion, except for white and purple pikmin. Red Pikmin: Fire resistance Yellow Pikmin: Electricity resistance + high throw height Blue Pikmin: Can breathe underwater Purple Pikmin: Extra weight and strength White Pikmin: Poison resistant as well as being poisonous Green Pikmin: Acid resistance Tan Pikmin: Can dig in certain areas, as well as being immune to dirt attacks Crimson Pikmin: Lava resistance Clockwork Pikmin: Special Pikmin that are immune to explosions. New Features This game features the ability to go between areas without having to end the day; from Base Camp someone can go to 7 other areas at the expense of a fifth of a day to walk along a route connecting areas. Someone can still go to other areas by going to the ship and selecting an unlocked area. There will also be a quicksave feature. This way, you can still save your game and pick up at a later time, but it will prevent you from reloading your save in order to fix any error you make. This method is better than the cave save system, since you can't use it to cheat, and better than not having one at all, since some people don't have all the time in the world. (Other new features to be decided later) Game modes Story Mode: Play the story and collect treasures. Challenge Mode: Play one of two modes: Time Attack, where you try to collect everything as fast as you can, and Classic, and is like Pikmin 2's challenge mode. Multiplayer Mode: Play competitively against another player in one of two ways: *'Capture The Flag', in which case you have to retrieve the opponents marble, or *'Bingo Battle' from Pikmin 3. Night Mode, in which you only play at night, enemies have more health, and bosses are upgraded to EX versions with new attacks, with a new final boss. Credits Ship's Notes: EmperorRagingLongLegs Everything else: AlmightyCreeperLord Note: If some of the treasures don't have Ship's Notes, that's because EmperorRagingLongLegs hasn't made them yet. (still under work) Category:Non-Canon Games Category:Pikmin: The Bulblaxian War